This invention relates to the field of video imaging and, more specifically, to a video imaging apparatus for use in dental imaging.
Video imaging cameras have been used for obtaining images in dentistry for some time. One example of an existing system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,782 (Williams), which describes a video dental camera that includes a light source, a CCD, and an adjustable focus lens system. Other examples of existing system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,805 (Moermann et al.), and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,261 (Monroe et al.).
Until now, however, prior dental cameras did not rapidly and automatically compensate for the different white balances encountered (a) when the camera provides its own illumination and (b) when the camera is used with ambient illumination.